Reconstructive surgeries, particularly anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstruction, are well-known in the art. Methods of ACL reconstruction using interference screw fixation are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,647 and 5,320,626. In general, these methods of tenodesis involve drilling a tunnel through the tibia, drilling a closed tunnel (socket) into the femur, inserting a substitute ACL graft into the tunnels, and securing the grafts to the walls of the tibial and femoral tunnels using interference screws or the like.
The device and method of ligament reconstruction of the present invention provide an alternative fixation technique that does not require the use of interference screws, but instead employs a button with a continuous suture loop for improved fixation.